


Guide to the Tales of Snow and Madness

by sometimesimeow



Series: Tales of Snow and Madness [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Guide, Alternate Universe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/pseuds/sometimesimeow
Summary: Information guide for my Tales of Snow and Madness.





	Guide to the Tales of Snow and Madness

Hello, everyone! I am here to explain the dynamics of my “ABO” or Alpha-Beta-Omega Universe in my Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire series, Tales of Snow and Madness. I’ll be going over:

  
**Alpha and Omega**

Anatomy & Biology

Heats and Ruts

Compatibility

**Hierarchy**

Inheritance

Marriage

Titles

 **Character Dynamics + Ages**  

  1. **Alpha and Omega**



_Anatomy and Biology_

There are four sexes in my universe. Male alphas, male omegas, female alphas, and female omegas. Betas do not exist. 

Alphas:

  * Alphas are larger, more muscular, and more aggressive.
  * Though it has only been touched briefly upon in Chapter 16, alphas have an ability known as an “alpha’s order” that enforces submission. In everyday life, it can make them appear more charismatic but is primarily used to keep family members in line. It’s most effective coming from a sire to a child or sometimes, an omega partner. It spurs the instinct to submit but is not omnipotent. Typically, it is seen as a last resort and is frowned upon using because it implies that the alpha cannot “control” their household by merit alone.  
  * Their “ruts” are sparked by a compatible omega’s heat. But in actuality, (for example, Benjen Stark—gasp!), it can be caused during any high stage of arousal.
  * All alphas have cock and balls. They knot when they reached full arousal.



Omegas:

  * Omegas tend to be smaller, softer, and more submissive.
  * Like alphas, omegas have the ability to emit a scent to attract alphas and encourage them to mate or protect them—or both. They’re considered sensual creatures that need their maidenhood protected, hence the strict rules regarding propriety.
  * Omegas are adaptable sexually. Their bodies can endure great and big things (and yes, I’m talking an Umber) and have g-spots and prostates for both sexes.
  * They’re self-lubricating in every hole. They endure a heat when their body is ready to develop for child-bearing. Heats occur every four months (but no periods, yay!). Depending on the omega, the time frame may differ.



 

  1. Male Alphas


  * Male alphas are not intersex.
  * Male alphas cannot get pregnant.
  * They have the highest and most virile sperm count.  
  * Out of all the sexes, they are more likely to undergo a rut the latest. The most common ages to have a rut is between 15-17.



Example(s): Robb Stark, Rickon Stark, Domeric Bolton, Willas Tyrell 

   2. Female Alphas

  * Female alphas are intersex. They have a cock, balls, and a cunt (though the latter is significantly more shallow and smaller than an omega’s).
  * They do not lubricate in the ass but can get stimulation in their vagina.
  * They can get pregnant but their egg count is low and the majority of them have hostile wombs.
  * Their sperm count is good but not as high as male alphas.
  * They undergo a rut, on average, at age 13-16.   



Example(s): Asha Greyjoy, Alerie Hightower, Dacey Mormont, Maege Mormont

  3. Male Omegas

  * Male omegas are intersex. They have a cock and a cunt, but internal balls. The lack of balls is how people can tell the difference between male omegas and female alphas (I was asked this in the reviews and I did not know how to answer. I genuinely did not think of it until now).
  * They lubricate everywhere.
  * They have high fertility but not to the degree of a female omega. They can also sire children but their sperm count is low and slow and hard to blow.
  * Most undergo a heat at about 14-17.



Example(s): Jon Snow, Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Stannis Baratheon, Mace Tyrell

  4. Female Omegas

  * Female omegas are not intersex.
  * Female omegas cannot sire children.
  * They have the highest fertility out of all the sexes.
  * As is the curse of women, they are more likely to undergo their heats the earliest. Their range begins at 12-15.



Example(s): Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Cersei Lannister 

_Heats and Ruts_

**Heats** mark adulthood for omegas. I really didn’t want to burden my characters with heats _and_ periods so I decide to hand wave moonblood out of this continuity.

*Getting rid of menstruation and replacing it with a weeklong libido surge is the nicest thing I’ve ever done for women.

Heats will last from 3 days to a whole week. It’s the time where their hormones run amuck in their lives and all they want to do is get bred. They are most fertile during a heat and honey flows like a geyser for them. 

 **Ruts** mark adulthood for alphas. Their eyes turn red (not literally) and all they want is to fuck the omega with their children. Sometimes, if more than one alpha is compatible with the omega in the vicinity, they’ll duke it out. There are famous cases of this.  

Even if an alpha is compatible with an omega, if they are too young, they won’t go through a rut until later. If the alpha is chosen, they go through their ruts with the omega. If an alpha is not, they’ll recover in a much shorter amount of time. Some ruts last as little as an hour after they are rejected by the omega or beaten by a competing alpha.

During their heats/ruts, they’ll have short bouts of consciousness. This time is used to rest and eat food for more mating. However, if an omega and alpha are already in mid-mate, it is highly recommended that no one interrupts them as it’ll make the pain of the omega worse.

_Compatibility_

There are no “mated pairs” or “soulmates” in this story.

Heat compatibility refers to an omega’s ability to activate an alpha’s rut during their heat. This is because omegas’ bodies will try to attract the best possible sire for their children. An alpha can be compatible with lots of omegas and vice versa. As mentioned earlier, Ned is compatible with both Howland and Catelyn. 

Though rare, siblings can be compatible.  Instances include Lyanna and Brandon and, you guessed it, Jaime and Cersei. This does not mean they’ll hook up and it’s actually rare if they do. Alpha males and female omegas have the highest chance of being compatible; this is why siblings with this dynamic are kept apart (and it’s why Lyanna’s room was so far away from her other siblings—as referred to in Chapter 1).

Lack of compatibility is cause for annulment in the Seven Kingdoms. Since marriages tend to be political, this is rarely done. If a healthy child is already produced, it is almost impossible. A lot of parents will hold “engagement trials” to test out compatibility and some _won’t_ just to make sure a wedding goes through.

There are herbal concoctions used to mimic compatibility. As noted in Chapter 10, Targaryens used these potions and it had _a lot of negative_ consequences on their bloodline. For future reference, Lysa Tully and Jon Arryn used them to help their fertility but it backfired on them numerous times. 

  1. **Hierarchy**



_Inheritance_

Order of inheritance goes like this:

  1. Male Alpha
  2. Female Alpha
  3. Male Omega
  4. Female Omega



And of course, age.

I took a medieval approach to genealogy in the case of Jon. Jon has “issue” which means he has inheritance but isn’t qualified for the line of succession. This makes him slightly above being “recognized” as he was in the books and show. A lot of French and English nobles did this with their bastard children. It made sure they were taken care of in their passing without putting them at risk.

For the Starks, their inheritance goes like this:

  1. Robb Stark, heir
  2. Rickon Stark, second in line
  3. Bran Stark, third in line
  4. Sansa Stark, fourth in line
  5. Arya Stark, fifth in line



The only change in inheritance from this series and the canon is that Bran and Rickon's positions were switched. The problem with having omegas is the risk of an outsider ruling over the family. One of the reasons Ned continued sleeping with Catelyn was because he wanted to guarantee two alpha heirs.

  _Marriage_  

Marriage in Westeros is largely political but any alpha can marry an omega, regardless of secondary gender. Westeros has a large feudal system. While some omegas can choose to take their spouse’s name (like Catelyn did), others can refuse; especially if their position is greater than their husband. Howland Reed and Mace Tyrell are both examples of this.

*This is contrasted in Essos, where omegas + omegas or alphas + alphas are encouraged—but not mandatory.  For this reason, Daenerys Targaryen is an alpha and she is married to Khal Drogo. She will not be appearing in this series. I don’t want to explain why _just yet_ —it’s going to **spoil** a key part in the story. All you have to know is that she and Drogo live happily ever after with their dragon baby.

Significant marriages include (but are not limited to):

 Female Omega/Male Alpha

Catelyn Tully Ω and Ned Stark Α

Cersei Lannister Ω and Robert Baratheon Α

Female Alpha/ Male Omegas

Mace Tyrell Ω and Alerie Hightower Α 

Male Omegas/Male Alphas

Stannis Baratheon Ω and Davos Seaworth Α

Howland Reed Ω and Benjen Stark Α

Female Omegas/Female Alphas

Jyana Reed Ω and Maege Mormont Α

 

_Titles_

Females are called “sister”, “daughter” and “lady.”

Males are called “brother” “son” and “lords.”

Alphas or Sires are called “father” and “husband”

Omegas or Bearers are called “mother” and “wife”

 

  1. **Character Dynamics**



_Main Families_

Tully+Stark+Reed

Lyarra Stark Ω + Rickard Stark Α = Brandon Α, Ned Α, Lyanna Ω, Benjen Α

Hoster Tully Α + Minisa Whent Ω = Catelyn Ω, Lysa Ω, Edmure Α

Ned Stark Α + Catelyn Stark Ω = Robb Α (15), Sansa Ω (11), Arya Ω (9), Bran Ω (8), Rickon Α (3)

Ned Stark Α + Howland Reed Ω = Jon Snow Ω (14)

Howland Reed Ω + Benjen Stark Α = Meera Α (12), Jojen Α (10)

Maege Mormont Α + Jyana Reed Ω = Lyanna Ω (8)

Tyrell

Mace Tyrell Ω + Alerie Hightower Α = Willas Α (22), Garlan Α (20), Loras Α (17), Margaery Ω (15) 

Lannister+Baratheon

Tywin Lannister Α + Joanna Lannister Ω= Cersei Ω, Jaime Α, Tyrion Α

Steffon Baratheon Α + Cassana Estermont Ω = Robert Α, Stannis Ω, Renly Ω

Cersei Lannister + ~~Robert Baratheon~~ Jaime Lannister = Joffrey Α (12), Myrcella Ω (8), Tommen Ω (7)

Stannis Baratheon Ω + Davos Seaworth Α = Devan Ω (11), Shireen Α (8), Stannis Ω (7), Steffon Ω (5)

 

I wish I made a proper chart but that takes a lot of time. Here's the most of it. I'll add a second part eventually. That will have the history. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Part 2, I’ll be explaining how these new dynamics have changed the course of history in the ASOIAF/GOT world. For example, Stannis is married to Davos Seaworth and has several children by him, therefore, eliminating the Melisandre’s temptation. 
> 
> I apologize for the delay. I’m doing this in lieu of a chapter because, to be honest, I’m just not in the right mood or mindset to write and I don’t want to start off next week still working on a chapter from this week. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. 
> 
> If there are any more questions, please feel free to ask them.


End file.
